Personality Is All You Need
by Nightstar26504
Summary: Prince Henry is trying to find a wife when he finds Ella Tremaine, in rags at the ball. She doesn't really like him, but he's fallen for her. Through the course of a few days, they find that it doesn't matter what they where or who they are, an amazing personality is how they find love. This is a short and sweet, one-shot! Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing much! So I started writing this a couple weeks ago in this writing club I go to. One of the prompts was for Cinderella, and it was that she refused to change out of her rags. I started writing and didn't stop. It is the Prince's point of view (I looked it up, he's named Henry and Cinderella is 19) and in first person. This is a one-shot. Hope you enjoy! ~ Dawntale**

I walk through the halls of the castle, into father's chambers. He stands as I walk in.

"Are you ready for tonight? There will be so many beautiful maidens. I remember when i had my celebration, and when I saw your mother," he sighs as he describes it.

"I don't know," I say. "I want someone I can really relate to. Someone who loves me for who I really am, not for my looks."

Father considers this. "Son, I will try to agree with any choice you make, but it is up to you. Choose someone who can keep this kingdom running."

I sigh. "Yes, I know."

"Good. Now, the tailor needs you to do some last minute revisions on your suit, and after that, go to the shoemaker to collect your shoes."

I turn and walk out the room. I know it will be a crazy day, but an even crazier night.

I stand at the top of the stairs, watching as the ladies walk up the steps. All I can think is that their dainty feet must feel horrible in those shoes.

"Lady Georgia Ravenhearst," the duke says.

A lady stands in front of me. She's not tall, but not short. Her frizzy brunette hair is wild and she wears a huge grin. She wears a pale green dress that compliments her dark skin.

She curtsies, and I bend to kiss her hand. She acts like I just said I was going to marry her.

After I've met with probably a million girls, the dancing starts. Father stands next to me. "Go ask her to dance," he says, pointing to a lady. She wears white dress that is simple but elegant. She wears her red hair in a bun. "Her name is Odessa Husher."

I walk across the room and tap her shoulder. She whirls around, surprised, a red blush creeping onto her face.

"May I have this dance?" I ask.

"I'd be delighted," she says.

I take her hand and wrap my arm around her waist. We waltz for a while until the doors at the top of the steps burst open. Everyone whirls around to see a maiden at the top of the stairs. Her pink dress is torn and in rags, her hair a mess. Everyone makes quiet conversation about her.

"What is she doing here?" Father jeers. "Guards, seize her!"

I break away from Odessa and walk up the steps. The crowd parts to let me through. "Stop," I say.

I reach the girl and put my hand on her arm, steering her into the castle, away from the ballroom. "Everyone, enjoy yourselves!" I exclaim before we leave the room.

I walk her down the hallway into the courtyard. The fresh air fills my lungs, and I feel relaxed for the first time all day. I lead the girl to a bench hidden by two trees. I sit and beckon for her to sit next to me. She pushes a piece of golden hair behind her ear, trying to make herself look presentable.

"Um, hi. I'm Ella," the girl says.

"Nice to meet you," I say. "You know, you've got spunk, showing up here like that."

"Appearances don't mean everything," she says.

"What should people look for in someone?" I ask.

"I don't know, kindness, compassion, loyalty, bravery."

She looks at me weirdly, and I realize I'm staring.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Oh nothing. That's what I want to find in someone. So tell me a bit about yourself."

"Okay, so I'm 19, and basically a slave to my stepfamily."

"But they're your family!"

"Yeah but they don't give a crap."

I sit there and look at her, her hands folded in her lap, seemingly ladylike, her rag dress blowing with the breeze, her wispy hair falling around her face. Not very likeable on the outside, but on the inside...

"I think I'm in love with you," I say.

A blush crawls onto her cheeks. "But, you've literally only known me for 10 minutes."

"Yeah, so what?" I lean in to kiss her, but she turns away at the last second. I feel stupid for my attempt.

"I should go," she says, standing.

"When will I see you again?" I ask as she walks away.

She hesitates as if trying to decide whether or not to answer.

"I live in Lady Tremaine's house," she finally says.

I walk through the streets with a fully armed battalion walking behind me. I wave to the villagers, and they bow. Merchants offer us various items and foods, but the soldiers knock the offerings out of their hands. I sigh.

We approach a large mansion. The guards lead me to it. The gates open as we arrive. The door is open and a middle age woman steps out. She wears a red dress and turquoise jewelry. Two girls appear behind her, but I don't see Ella.

I walk up to the door and ask, "Where's Ella?"

The woman looks at me weirdly for a second until she laughs and says, "Oh you mean Cinderella. Whatever would you want with her?"

"I would like to bring her to the palace with me."

"Whatever for?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. She looks intimidated.

"Right this way, Your Highness," she says, gesturing me inside.

I follow her into the large front hall of the mansion, through a corridor, through another corridor (this one is a dark one), and to a door at the end.

"She's right up there," Lady Tremaine says, gesturing to the doorway.

The door creaks as I open it. It walk up rickety steps to the top. Ella whirls around as she hears me.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaims.

"Last night I asked when I could see you again and you told me where you live."

"I didn't mean the next day! Also, a head's up would've helped!"

"Sorry," I say, wincing.

She sighs. "It's fine. Just the battalion, really?" she says, looking out the window.

"I'm bad at this," I say, facepalming myself.

"No kidding," she mutters. "Though, to be honest, I'm kind of glad you came here. Now I get some time not doing chores for my step family."

"Do you want to go for a walk in the woods?"

She shrugs and starts to walk down the stairs. I take it for a yes. As we walk through the house, she leads me out the back. Now the battalion won't follow us.

"So, what's life like in the palace?"

"Annoying at times, especially now that I have to chose a wife."

"Why haven't you chosen a wife? I thought you were supposed to do that last night."

I shrug. "The one person I wanted left before I could declare I found my wife."

"Who was it?" she asks, genuinely confused.

I blush. "You."

"Why? We haven't even spent an hour together."

"I liked you last night, I like you today."

"We barely even know each other!"

"Oh. So I'm 19 years old, son of King Chance the third and Queen Malicite -"

"No, I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean?"

"I don't know the inside of your life, like your interests, your likes, your hobbies…"

"Off the top of my head, I like taking walks with pretty blond haired girls."

She blushes. "OK fine, maybe I like you. You got me out of my step family's house."

"Yes!"

I kneel in front of her and take a small box out of my pocket. "Ella Tremaine, will you marry me?"

"Way to early, prince."

I laugh. "Then will you have dinner at the palace with me?"

"Fine," she laughs.

I take her hand, curling my long fingers around her delicate ones.

We sit next to each other at the banquet table.

"Son, I see you've brought a lady with you for dinner?" Father says.

"Yes, this is Ella Tremaine."

He sits at the head of the table. Platters on the table are opened, revealing a scrumptious looking meal. Ella gobbles down her food, probably the best she's ever had. I stare at her. She's so cute.

When we finish dessert, I invite her into the courtyard. Her fingers easily curl around mine as we walk.

"I should get going. My step family doesn't know where I am."

"Ok, but can I kiss you?"

"There is no try, only do."

I touch my lips to hers. A new sensation crawls through me. I like it. I put my arms around her waist, her hand in my hair. She pulls away, a smile on her lips.

"That was nice for the first time," she says blushing.

"Likewise."

I kiss her again before she goes.

A bit after she leaves, I walk through the hall to the jeweler's chambers. I knock on the door, but don't wait for a response. I go right in.

"Your Highness," the jeweler says, curtsying. "How may I be of use?"

"Can you make me an engagement ring? A sapphire on a silver band?"

She nods. "Found a wife?"

"I have."

"Great. I can have the ring to you by tomorrow."

I walk with confidence to the manor of Lady Tremaine. I see Ella feeding some chickens outside. She's wearing a plain maid's uniform with her hair tied back. She looks beautiful. I carry the ring safely in my pocket.

"Hello, Ella. Beautiful day," I say.

"Hey, Henry. What are you doing here?" she asks.

I _t's now or never_ , I think. I kneel. She looks surprised. I take the box out of my coat and pop the question.

"Ella Tremaine, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in rags at the top of the steps. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

She blushes. "Yes."

My lips find hers, and they find hers again and again for many years.

 **A/N: Awwwwwwwwww, I'm so sappy! Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Please, favorite, follow, and review. Also, be sure to check out Amethyst's Lunar Chronicles fanfic, Burnt Cinders!**


End file.
